Querida Rukia- Adaptación
by TLGGofficial
Summary: Adaptación de la Creepypasta "Querida Abby"


Esta es una adaptación de la Creepypasta Querida Abby

espero que les guste *.*

Querida Rukia

Nunca antes nos habíamos conocido, así que tal vez esto te parezca un poco raro, pero siento que es necesario.

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, para empezar. Trabajo en la caja cinco del supermercado Urahara Shop— ¿conoces el que tiene un estacionamiento demasiado grande para la tienda en sí? Ése mismo—.

Tengo veinticuatro años, bastante alto, cuerpo atlético y cabello naranja. Probablemente no me reconocerías si te hablase, eres una chica muy linda que debe conocer muchos chicos a diario. Je, realmente no sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto si te soy sincero… pero esta no es la razón por la cual te escribo.

Estaba trabajando hasta tarde ayer, fue un día normal la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estarías impresionada de saber lo interesante que este empleo puede ser a veces. Había estado leyendo un libro que mi compañero de la caja siguiente dejó olvidado. Una muy mala novela de misterio llena de clichés. Realmente aburrido si me preguntas. Pero, algo es algo supongo. Cuando te presentaste, sin embargo, mi noche entera cambió. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que llamó mi atención de ti, pero cuando te vi sentí una extraña sensación. Una mezcla entre la excitación y el terror, que sería la mejor manera en la que puedo describirla. Te vi entrar en mi línea y rápidamente me incorporé. Fue sólo en lo que te acercabas cuando me di cuenta de eso que me llamó la atención… eras totalmente hermosa.

Te me pusiste en frente, dijiste «Hola» y me diste tu carrito. Pude notar por la forma en que hablabas y caminabas que no habías dormido muy bien, aunque no era extraño teniendo en cuenta la hora. Después de un segundo o dos de silencio incómodo, me percaté de que me habías saludado, y forcé un casual «H-Hola» para responderte. Me maldije mentalmente por eso.

Me quedé en mi lugar por un segundo, tratando de concentrarme. « ¿Cuál es tu nombre?», dije. Un poco más tarde me di cuenta de lo raro que eso te podría haber sonado… Me alegro de haberlo hecho, de todos modos. Recuerdo que dijiste que te llamabas Kuchiki Rukia, pero que podía decirte Rukia, ya que era tu nombre de pila. Rukia, parecía encajar tan perfectamente.

El nombre pareció rodar fuera de mi lengua mientras lo repetía en silencio. Era como melocotones bañados con miel dulce, se sentía bien con tan sólo decirlo. Parecías perpleja cuando te volví a ver, y me pregunté si había hecho algo que te hubiese molestado. «¿No deberías estar empacándolos?», dijiste, y apuntaste hacia los productos que pensabas comprar. De inmediato, sorprendido y avergonzado, me volteé en tu dirección y me disculpé, para luego empezar a guardar torpemente los productos en las bolsas lo más rápido que podía. No lo creía, ¿qué tan estúpido era? Pero cuando vi arriba, me di cuenta de que estabas riéndote.

«Eres muy lindo», dijiste. Traté de mantener la compostura, no era la primera vez que una chica me lo decía, pero escucharlo de tus delgados y finos labios me hizo sentir algo dentro de mí. «Tú también lo eres», dije, mientras acababa de llenar las bolsas con los alimentos que sobraban. A medida que te ibas, te diste la vuelta cuando abrías la puerta y dijiste «Buenas noches». Me imagino que parezco muy estúpido escribiendo todas estas cosas, probablemente lo recuerdas, quiero decir, pasó ayer. Pero me fui a casa estático esa noche y con toda la confianza del mundo. Siento que es casi irreal, escribiéndolo aquí.

De cualquier forma, quería escribir esta carta Rukia, para decirte que te amo. No sé qué fue lo que sentí esa noche, fue una mezcla rara de emociones. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que en esa pequeña interacción que tuvimos, sentí que había algo entre nosotros.

Te haré llegar esta carta en breve.

Atentamente, Ichigo.

—

Querida Rukia,

Ha pasado una semana desde que te mandé mi carta y todavía no he recibido ninguna respuesta, pero eso no importa. ¿Cómo has estado? Mi vida ha estado igual de normal que siempre, levantarse, ir a trabajar, ir a la cama. Vivo en un departamento de mierda, pero supongo que eso es lo que consigues cuando trabajas de cajero en un supermercado. Pensé en ti demasiado últimamente, y a veces me pregunto si sigues recordándome.

Te vi de nuevo hoy en el trabajo, esta vez a una hora más razonable, por suerte. Viniste a mi línea de nuevo, lo que me hizo quedar totalmente encantado. Ahora estaba menos nervioso, iba a actuar normalmente, no importa qué dijeses o hicieses. Mientras caminabas hacia mí murmuraste algo tan silenciosamente que no pude entenderlo, y esperaste en el final de la barra a que guardase tus productos… Esto evidentemente no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco era tan malo. De hecho, no parecías sentir nada en absoluto. Estaba esperando que me hablases o evitases como si tuviese la peste, pero seguiste tu camino como si yo fuese cualquier extraño. Esto me hace dudar de si recibiste mi carta, quizá deberías chequear tu buzón más a menudo.

Poco después de que terminase de empacar tus cosas, pagaste y caminaste hacia la salida. Claro, éste es un proceso muy normal para mí ya que lo hago 50 veces al día, pero me había determinado desde la noche que te escribí mi primera carta a socializar más contigo la próxima vez que te viese. No estaba satisfecho, tenía que lograr un progreso. Hay un pequeño cuarto en el extremo izquierdo opuesto a la entrada del supermercado, designado para el personal. Allí guardan todo el contenido tomado por las cámaras de seguridad, acerca del cual el personal hemos sido instruidos en nuestra inducción. Para mi suerte, hay una cámara situada justo al lado de mi línea.

Esperé a que el supermercado cerrase, y después entré. Tras inspeccionar algunas pantallas de televisión encontré la que daba vista de mi línea. Y luego de unos minutos de escanear, te encontré. Di pausa en el mejor ángulo que pude captar. Verte por tanto tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de lo perfecta que eras; cada rasgo de tu cuerpo, tu pelo, tu cara, tus piernas… Tu pecho, era simplemente perfección. Puse en reversa la toma de cuando pasaste por mi línea un par de veces, no podía evitarlo. Mis ojos estaban perdidos en la pantalla.

Después de algunos minutos de consideración, saqué la cinta, la puse en mi bolsillo, y volví a mi casa. Sabía que no estaba permitido, bien podía ser despedido por tales acciones, pero no podía evitarlo, Rukia, te amo. Amo todo sobre ti. Pienso constantemente en ti. ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí, Rukia?

Por favor, escríbeme de vuelta pronto.

Sinceramente, Ichigo.

—

Querida Rukia,

Ya pasaron tres días y todavía no obtengo una respuesta. ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme? Sigo dudando de si te llegaron mis otras dos cartas, por favor dime si te llegaron.

Así que me han despedido, encontraron la cinta que faltaba. Recibí una llamada del jefe de la tienda a las seis de la mañana del lunes y me dijo que debía ir inmediatamente. Me convocó a una junta obligatoria para todo el personal. Cuando llegué, la mayoría se hallaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa con mi jefe a la cabeza de ésta. Una vez que no faltaba nadie nos dijo que se había producido un robo ayer, nos habían robado cerca de dos mil dólares en mercancías y las pruebas estaban en la cinta que había tomado… Sólo mi suerte. Nos dijo que nadie iba a salir de la habitación hasta que alguien confesase. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente cedí. Le conté todo, cómo me sentía sobre que tú y yo tuviésemos una conexión. Luego de contar mi historia, todos en la sala me veían asombrados. Esperé. De pronto, mi jefe rompió la tensión. «Ichigo, estás despedido. Vete y no vuelvas jamás», dijo.

Ese maldito idiota, siempre me trató como mierda. Ha estado sobre mis talones desde el día que me dieron el trabajo, juro que estaba esperando que cometiese algún descuido para poder justificar despedirme. Y la única vez que tengo un desliz se entera. ¿Por qué no me comprende? ¿Acaso no entiende que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? Cualquier hombre hubiese entendido, cualquiera en mi puesto hubiese hecho lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Te he estado buscando mucho últimamente, sin trabajo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender cosas sobre ti. Hoy conduje hacía tu departamento, se ve muy bien, mucho mejor que el mío. ¿Sabías que vives a sólo kilómetro y medio de mi edificio? Pregunté para verte muchas veces, pero me dijeron que no pasabas ahí todo el tiempo. Me sentía más y más desanimado, pero estaba decidido a verte de nuevo.

Después de unas horas de preguntar, opté por quedarme en el estacionamiento esperando a que vinieses, y después de varias horas esperando lo hiciste. Era tarde por la noche, creo que alrededor de las nueve. Te vi estacionar tu coche y salir. Sentí una oleada de calor al ver tu cara de nuevo, sé que tengo la cinta para verte pero no se compara con verte en vida real. Me aseguré de grabarlo para más tarde cuando esté en mi casa, esta vez con una cámara de muy buena calidad. Quería capturar tantos detalles como fuesen posibles, no tenía idea de cuándo sería la próxima vez en que te vería y la cinta ya no era suficiente para mí.

No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza nunca más, nunca. Todo lo que hago es ver ese video que grabé de ti una y otra vez. Rukia, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Quiero despertarme en las mañanas y tenerte a mi lado.

No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo.

Con amor, Ichigo.

—

Querida Rukia,

Tengo noticias muy emocionantes Rukia, ¡me estoy mudando a tu departamento! ¿No estás emocionada? Podremos pasar horas y horas juntos, va a ser simplemente perfecto.

Déjame explicar, mi trabajo pagaba sólo lo suficiente como para que pudiese cancelar la mensualidad del alquiler y comprar alimentos cada semana. Debido a esto, he tenido poco o ningún dinero en mis ahorros, no estaba en condiciones de durar mucho más. Fui capaz de postergarlo algunos días, pero hoy fui desahuciado. Aunque me aseguré de traer conmigo mis cintas de ti y fotografías, y mi cámara por supuesto.

Realmente deberías decirle a tu casero que mejore su personal, pude pasar a los de seguridad fácilmente. Subí a tu habitación y toqué la puerta, pero nadie contestó, así que decidí entrar por otros medios. Me di cuenta de que hay un conducto de ventilación en la esquina inferior de tu habitación; no es raro teniendo en cuenta el calor que puede hacer aquí en verano. Supuse que tenía que haber algún tipo de escotilla por la que pudiese meterme. Después de algunos minutos de buscar, encontré una puerta al final de tu pasillo que se veía como un cuarto para el personal, y por suerte había una forma de entrar a los conductos desde ahí.

Me arrastré a lo largo de ellos hasta llegar a tu cuarto, era muy estrecho y era también muy difícil moverse por ahí, pero me las arreglé. Cuando llegué, sentí una oleada de éxito. Como las luces estaban apagadas y no alcancé a verte comprobé que no estabas en casa, pero soy paciente. Recorrí con la mirada todos los rincones de tu habitación, tratando de memorizar cada detalle. Tu olor me abrumó cada instante que pasé ahí, el cual había percibido las dos veces que viniste a mi línea en la tienda, pero nunca tan intensamente. Fue fascinante, no pude poner mi dedo en ello, pero me recordaba a algo, era casi como melocotones. Me he condicionado a ser extremadamente paciente, así que te esperé por horas. Puedo permanecer inmóvil por varias horas consecutivas, sin mover un músculo; nadie iba a fijarse en mí.

Entonces, finalmente llegaste a casa. Sentí una amplia sonrisa formarse en mi cara al segundo en el que oí la puerta abrirse. Allí estabas, mi amor. En ningún momento advertiste mi presencia, la luz en tu habitación parecía estar en el ángulo indicado para que no vieses nada en la rendija de la ventilación más allá de los primeros centímetros. Traté de contener mi emoción, pero empecé a respirar muy pesadamente. Traté de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude pero me fue difícil… De repente miraste directo a la rendija. Me silencié completamente. Después de unos segundos parecía que habías perdido el interés, eso me hizo sonreír. Este era el lugar perfecto.

Pude notar que te había incomodado sin embargo, durante toda la noche te levantabas para dar una mirada a la rendija. Las personas parecen tener un sentido que les hace saber si alguien está observándolas, puede llevarlas a tener un ataque de pánico. No trates de fingirlo Rukia, puedo darme cuenta de cuando alguien está despierto, de cuando está tan asustado que se le hace imposible dormir. ¿Por qué estás tan asustada, en todo caso? Soy yo, ¿por qué te asustaría? Sabes que te amo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Estoy ansioso por pasar todos los días contigo de ahora en adelante Rukia; escribe de vuelta si puedes.

Con amor, Ichigo.

—

Querida Rukia,

Te he visto despertar esta mañana, yo no pegué un ojo en toda la noche. Eres demasiado apasionante, me pasé la noche entera mirándote. No pude evitarlo… cada vez que intentaba apartar la mirada, mis ojos se dirigían de vuelta hacia ti en unos segundos. Tuve la tentación de salir para tener una mejor vista de ti varias veces en la noche, pero me resistí. No podía dejar que me descubrieses, no por ahora al menos.

Me pareció que te pasaste demasiado tiempo en el baño por la mañana, asumí que dándote una ducha o poniéndote maquillaje. No, ¿por qué harías eso Rukia? Cualquier cosa que pueda cambiar tu aspecto natural sólo ocultaría tu verdadera belleza. ¿No quieres que todos vean lo que yo veo de ti?

Te marchaste poco después a trabajar, o eso creo. Tras reflexionarlo un momento, decidí salir del conducto. Deslicé mi mano por una de las rendijas y saqué los tornillos. La superficie de la rendija era muy lisa, así que fue fácil encontrarlos. Agarré uno y lo retorcí tanto como pude, y finalmente lo pude sacar. Hice esto con los otros y retiré la rendija.

La primera cosa que hice fue ir al baño. Me deshice de todo lo que pudieses usar para cubrir tu cara, esas cosas me repugnan. De esta forma todos verían cómo eres realmente. También encontré algo más ahí, tu cepillo para el cabello. Lo agarré y lo atraje a mi cara para examinarlo; era de un azul apagado, con un mango redondo de mucho espesor. Pero eso no me interesaba, los cabellos… eso era lo que me interesaba. Me tomé unos minutos sacando todos los que podía ver, y los alineé en tu repisa. Los conté, obtuve 59. Esto me satisfizo enormemente; los recogí y los guardé en mi bolsillo.

Pasé el resto del día revisando tus cosas para aprender más sobre ti, tus intereses y tal. Veo que eres una gran fanática de los conejos, en especial de Chappy. Encontré tu colección detrás de tu armario, tengo que admitir que es muy impresionante. Pero he encontrado algo allí que me hizo enfadar, una foto tuya con otro hombre. Me desagrado con tan sólo mirarlo, abrazándote cómo si le pertenecieses. No te hará falta.

A eso de las ocho de la noche me pareció que lo mejor sería regresar al conducto de la ventilación, siempre sueles llegar a esa hora… Luego tuve otra idea. Miré hacia tu cama, las mantas estaban colgando por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para rozar el suelo. Así no podrías ver bajo la cama, a menos que las acomodases. Primero puse la rendija en su lugar, y luego me deslicé por debajo de tu cama con una sonrisa en mi cara. Cuando volviste estabas completamente pálida, y me di cuenta de que venías con alguien más, un chico pelirrojo y tatuado. Te decía que escuchó ruidos venir de tu apartamento mientras no estabas. Me regañé a mí mismo mentalmente, debía de ser más cuidadoso. Ir bajo la cama había sido una buena idea después de todo, ya que, obviamente, tu primer idea fue ir a ver por la rendija. Agradeciste a la persona y se fue. Por fin, estábamos a solas.

Aguardé en silencio hasta que te fuiste a la cama, me pareció una eternidad hasta que lo hiciste. Esa noche sería mi oportunidad de tenerte más cerca; pero fui cauteloso, esperé hasta que estuvieses profundamente dormida, y sólo entonces me deslicé fuera de la cama. Y te vi ahí postrada, te veías increíble. Cada curva de tu cuerpo era perfecta, cada pequeño detalle era hermoso.

Te acerqué mi mano y empecé a acariciarte la cara, era tan suave como la seda. Estaba muy excitado, tu belleza era abrumadora.

Regresé a mi lugar poco antes de que amaneciera. Me aseguré de prestar atención estos días, no viste mi carta más reciente Rukia, simplemente no debes de chequear tu buzón. Haré un cambio, voy a dejar ésta en tu repisa.

Ah, me olvidé, estoy preparándote una sorpresa. Fíjate en tu armario después de leer esto.

Tuyo siempre, Ichigo.

—

Querida Rukia,

Hoy pasé mi tiempo dándole los toques finales a tu sorpresa mientras estabas en el trabajo, realmente vas a amarlo. He puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ello, ¿sabes? Llegaste a casa a las ocho treinta de nuevo, y viste mi carta casi inmediatamente. Empecé a sonreír mientras la abrías, esperando a ver tu reacción. Te veías confundida al principio, después alarmada, y finalmente horrorizada. Empezaste a temblar violentamente y vi que empezabas a llorar… ¿No te gusto, Rukia? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿No me amas? ¿NO ME AMAS RUKIA?

Todo lo que pasó después de eso fue un borrón. Volteaste al armario sin dejar de sollozar, como contemplando la opción de abrirlo o no. En su lugar, pasaste corriendo entre el armario y la puerta. Cuando volviste tenías todas mis cartas, que no tardaste en leer… bueno. En algún momento parecía que ibas a romperte y a hacerte un ovillo en el suelo. Estabas desesperada por decir algo, pero totalmente paralizada por el miedo. Después de unos diez minutos, te vi mirar bajo la cama, en el conducto de la ventilación, en cualquier lugar en el que pudiese estar. Verás, Rukia, soy más inteligente que eso. Sabía que ibas a buscarme en esos lugares, así que encontré un mejor lugar después de terminar tu sorpresa. Nunca me encontrarás aquí, nadie lo hará. ¿No es genial? Puedo observarte para siempre y no hay nada que tú u otros puedan hacer.

Aunque, todavía no viste tu sorpresa Rukia. Sé que aún seguías pensando en ello, te vi mirar al armario repetidamente. ¿Qué podría haber ahí? ¿Qué ibas a encontrar? Esto no podía durar para siempre, tú y yo lo sabíamos. Vi que caminabas lentamente hacia el armario buscando a tientas el mango para abrirlo. De súbito, lo agarraste firmemente y lo abriste.

Era un libro de recuerdos, de ti y de mí. Te vi pasar las páginas, parecías sorprendida. Nos saqué fotos juntos cuando no estabas mirando, fotos de ti durmiendo, fotos de ti en la computadora; esparcí los cabellos que coleccioné en él. También pegué fotografías de parejas juntos, con nuestros rostros, por supuesto. Y la fotografía de ti y ese estúpido al fondo, con su cabeza desgarrada. ¿No terminas de entenderlo, verdad, Rukia? Nadie, NADIE puede tenerte excepto yo. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y para nadie más.

Te vi llorar por otros treinta minutos, y luego te paraste y corriste fuera de tu departamento. Volviste con muchos policías. Eso me desconcertó. ¿Por qué traerías a esas personas a nuestro cuarto? Ellos nunca me encontrarán, pero si lo hiciesen podrían arruinar todo. Todo mi trabajo en las últimas semanas sería en vano. Tú no quieres eso, Rukia.

Estoy exhausto por el trabajo de hoy, y por más que te amé, necesito dormir.

Buenas noches Rukia.

Con amor, Ichigo.

—

Querida Rukia,

¿Ves lo que has hecho Rukia? ¿VES LO QUE HAS HECHO? Me desperté a las ocho de la mañana y te vi haciendo tus maletas frenéticamente; estaba confundido al principio, pero luego entendí. Me estabas dejando. Ya no me amabas. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Rukia? Fuiste la única persona a quien quise en toda mi vida. No tenía una razón para vivir, pero cuando te conocí tuve un último deje de esperanza. Pensé que al fin tenía un propósito para continuar con mi vida de mierda. Y fuiste y tiraste todo eso por la borda. ¡¿Cómo pudiste Rukia?!

Unos segundos después saliste de tu habitación. Yo salí de mi escondite y te seguí. Vi que arrojaste tus maletas en el baúl y te disponías a entrar a tu coche. ¿En serio creías que podrías librarte de mí Rukia? No iba a dejar que te alejases, nunca dejaría que eso pasase. Tuve que golpear tu cabeza y noquearte para que detuvieras tu escándalo.

Estaba preparado en caso de que reaccionaras así. Reservé uno de los depósitos en las afueras de la ciudad el día en que decidí mudarme contigo. Nos llevé con tu auto hasta allí, te agarré y te traje dentro conmigo. Me tomó poco tiempo así que seguías inconsciente, me aseguré de revisar en tus bolsillos que no tuvieses tu celular. Te senté en la parte de atrás del pequeño cuarto y cerré la puerta. Llamé al propietario y le dije que había visitado mi depósito la otra vez y me había olvidado de cerrarlo, y le pregunté si no le molestaría cerrarlo por mí. Por supuesto, él dijo que sí y colgué. Luego tiré el celular en el suelo y lo pisoteé, para asegurarme de que nunca más funcionase. Poco después lo escuché venir y cerrar la puerta.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, vi que empezabas a despertarte. La primera vez escuché un quejido muy débil, luego tu pierna empezó a moverse. Un poco después estabas completamente despierta. Cuando viste mi cara, empezaste a gritar, lo que luego disminuiste a un gemido, y luego a un murmullo. Ahí fue cuando lo viste, la otra cosa en el cuarto. Mi cuchillo. Era obvio qué hacía aquí, y después de un segundo de entendimiento te precipitaste a recogerlo.

Vi la muerte en tus ojos y dije «Rukia, te amo»… y luego sentí el dolor punzante del cuchillo siendo introducido en mi cuerpo. Creo que lo sacaste y lo clavaste de nuevo con mucha fuerza. Pude sentirlo en cada momento, como un fuego ardiente en mi pecho. Caí en el suelo, riendo mientras tosía sangre. Te vi retroceder, temblando, y sentarte de nuevo en tu rincón.

Y ahora, mientras me siento sobre un charco de mi propia sangre escribiendo esto, me pregunto cómo saldrás. ¿Usarás el cuchillo para tomar tu propia vida? ¿O vas a dejar que el hambre te mate? De cualquier manera, estaremos juntos en la muerte Rukia. Juntos desde el día en que te vi, hasta el día que ambos morimos. Y mientras estás sentada ahí, llorando, puedo decirte que llegué a una conclusión. Rukia, esto es todo lo que quería, morir junto el amor de mi vida, y por eso quiero decirte gracias Rukia.

Con amor, Ichigo.


End file.
